dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyan's: Princess Snake.
Princess Snake is the 8th episode of the Dragon Ball SS Retelling of the Vegeta Saga. Summary Gohan, still being chased by the quickly tiring Sabertooth Tiger, witnesses Piccolo honing his powers by levitating rocks and boulders, and creating a gigantic controlled whirlwind that manages to rotate a whole circle of land in a complete 360 degree circle. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu,Gine and Yajirobe gather at The Lookout and begin their training. Gine admits that she is surprised at how high the Lookout is as the guys then try to say this is their first time up here too to Gine's shock. there is a short match were Gine fights Yamcha who the latter said he would go easy on her. Sadly for him Gine was too much for him to handle and easily beats him into the ground while saying sorry after it. Krillin then jokes and askes for some Senzu Beans. At the same time, Raditz enters the Carnival and looks around seeing the joy in everyone's faces. Raditz hates that look and still wants to blow everything up but then sees a group of kids who were playing with each other surprised at how close they were and not bullying people. Raditz asks around and asks if Humans use High Class and low Class witch people reply they have no idea what he's talking about. Suddenly there was words that King Furry was getting attack by someone. Just for fun, Raditz attacks these group of people he then realizes who he saved and asks King Furry more on how Goku saved the world from King Piccolo and managed to defeat Piccolo JR in the 23rd Tournament Finals. The President of the Earth then explains the whole story to Raditz who is amazed Goku could pull off something so big at such a young age. King Furry then decides to go as Raditz does thinking about everything his brothers done. Suddley from out of nowhere he is hit by Launch who was riding a motorbike causing them both to fall into some bushes as the Police were trying to find her. Meanwhile, Goku continues to tread the Snake Way from the beginning, where he encounters a castle on one side that wasn't there before. Inside, he meets the beautiful Princess Snake and her attendants, who are immediately smitten with him. She tries to ply him with food, dance (Goku thinks the Tango is a form of martial arts) and a hot bath, but, when none of these stop him from trying to continue along the path, she plays her ace card: a sleeping potion. A magical mirror shows that his dreams are only of Chi-Chi and Gohan. Spurned, she reveals her true form, an evil princess that tempts travelers along the Snake Way. Goku narrowly escapes the castle, which, after the illusion is dropped, turns out to be the goddess' true body: a monstrous fire-breathing snake. As she pursues him a while on the Snake Way, Goku manages to tangle her up into a knot and continues along the million-mile path. Major Events * Raditz learns more and more of his Brothers heroic's * Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu,Gine and Yajirobe begin their training on The Lookout. * Goku meets with the Serpent Goddess, Princess Snake. Battles * Goku vs. Princess Snake * Raditz vs Robbers * Tien Shinhan vs. Krillin * Yamcha vs. Yajirobe and Chiaotzu * Gine vs Yamcha Appearances * Goku * Piccolo * Gohan * Raditz * Launch * Yajirobe * Krillin * Yamcha * Tien Shinhan * Kami * Mr. Popo * Chiaotzu * Gine * Princess Snake * Princess Snake's Attendants * Chi-Chi (Dream) * Vegeta * Nappa Changes in the Timeline * Raditz meets both King Furry and unknown at the time Launch * Gine trains with the others at Kami's Lookout and beat Yamcha in a fight Trivia * after meeting him Raditz is confused that a Dog is the King of the Earth. This is based on the running joke that fans of Dragon Ball make regarding this subject